


Tattoo

by boymeetswerewolf (wolvesinthewater)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesinthewater/pseuds/boymeetswerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the bartender at a gay bar named ‘Tattoo’ and it’s Stiles’ first time there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

-[Tumblr](http://boymeetswerewolf.tumblr.com/post/97907988882/sterek-au-tattoo-derek-is-the-bartender-at)-

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Derek asks the skinny, somewhat self-conscious kid as he slides the beer he ordered across the bar.

"Yeah, yeah… of course," Stiles says, fumbling in his jeans’ back pocket for his fake ID. "Here, look. I’m 21. [I like this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9PAuWV-Vn0), by the way.”

"Yeah, it’s 80’s night," Derek says. He takes the card and looks back and forth between it and Stiles, then wordlessly hands it back. "All right, Stiles. If you say so."

Stiles’ face drops immediately and his hand freezes on the card. “How do you know my real name?”

"First of all, your dad is the sheriff," Derek explains as he grabs the cloth slung over his shoulder and wipes the inside of a beer glass with it. "That means you come with a certain built-in fame… or notoriety in your case, maybe. Secondly, my best friend is Jordan Parrish, he’s a deputy at the station. I’ve been there a few times and you kinda look like your dad. Lastly, my cousin Malia is in your class; you know how she likes to take selfies with everyone."

"Oh sweet Je— I didn’t know you were her cousin." Stiles swears, his brain working overtime trying to figure out how to get himself out of the mess he’s landed himself in. He knew Malia’s cousin worked at a gay bar, but he had no clue it was this one… although there weren’t exactly an abundance of them in the vicinity of Beacon Hills. Also, he was trying to figure out why he didn’t know Malia’s cousin was this hot.

"You’re eighteen, right?" Derek asks nonchalantly, continuing to wipe down beer glasses, fixing his gaze on Stiles from beneath a pair of heavy eyebrows.

Stiles nods slowly. “Yeah, I turned eighteen last month.” He swallows, his throat rather dry. He looks at the beer Derek had put in front of him and slides it back. “I guess I’ll have to order something else, huh?”

"It’s cool," Derek smirks. "It’s non-alcoholic beer. I knew who you were when you walked in." 

Stiles sighs with relief and begins to feel less like a mouse that trapped itself in a cage. He feels himself blush and laughs sheepishly. “Thanks man, that’s probably for the best. I don’t want to get you in trouble or anything.”

"Don’t worry about it. This your first time here?" Derek asks.

"Yeah," Stiles nods. "I mean I’ve heard of it before and driven past a few times. Never really had the guts to come in."

"I get it," Derek replies. He puts down the glass and leans forward on the bar. Stiles’ eyes involuntarily drift down to trace the outlines of Derek’s muscles underneath the white tank top. His arms and shoulders are covered by a black leather jacket and Stiles guiltily wishes it would get hotter inside the bar just so that Derek would take it off.

"I was young and curious too," Derek continues. "It’s not easy coming to a gay bar by yourself the very first time."

"Yeah…" Stiles replies, his attention brought back to the conversation. He’s still a teenager, trying to figure himself out. He doesn’t know whether he was ever really in love with Lydia, or whether he likes Malia just because she has a crush on him, or whether he really finds Danny attractive. Maybe all of the above. He just wants space to figure it out before everyone else starts making up their minds about what he is or isn’t or should be. That’s why he came to the bar, and so far it feels like he made the right move.

"I won’t tell anyone you were here," Derek reassures him. "Your secret’s safe with me."

Stiles smiles and starts to feel genuinely less awkward around Derek. “Thanks man, I appreciate that. It’s nice to know someone gets it.” 

"You know, if you have a tattoo, you get a drink for free," Derek says, pointing to the poster against the window that reads:  _one drink on the house between 10pm and midnight if you have a tattoo!_

Rolling up the sleeve of his plaid shirt, Stiles puts his elbow on the bar top and points at the cartoonish ballpoint drawing Kira made on the inside of his arm during English class. “Does this count?”

Derek leans closer and frowns, trying to make out the sketch. “Is that a fox?”

"Yeah, pretty neat right?" Stiles says a little too excitedly and realises he probably sounds like a giant dork.

"That would make a cool tattoo," Derek replies and smiles at Stiles. "I don’t see why it shouldn’t count for tonight."

"Do you have one?" Stiles asks, the question falling from his lips more eagerly than he intends it to.

Derek grins and then nods. “I do. A triskele on my upper back.”

"Oh yeah? Does it have a special meaning?" Stiles asks, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Maybe," Derek responds mysteriously. "Come back again one night and I’ll tell you about it. I’ll get you another non-alcoholic beer on the house if you can get your friend to draw you a fox tattoo again." He grins at Stiles and wipes the counter before taking a step back. "I’ve got a few other customers to serve so I’ll leave you with your beer. Catch you later, Stiles."

"Thanks, Derek!" Stiles calls after him and raises the beer glass before taking another sip. He tries to hide his grin behind the glass as he watches Derek, but can’t. Derek catches his glance and winks at him from the other side of the bar, and Stiles feels his entire face flush.


End file.
